marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ian Ziering
|birth_place=Newark, New Jersey |sex=Male |occupation=Actor |yearsactive=1981 to present |website= |known_for=his role as Steve Sanders on Beverly Hills, 90210 and as Fin in the Sharknado series. |spouse=Nikki Schieler (1997-2002;divorced), Erin Kristine Ludwig (2010-present) |partner= |children=Mia and Penna |character=The Kid in The Unnatural }} Ian Ziering (born March 30, 1964) is an American actor, most notably remembered for his role as Steve Sanders on the Fox television show, Beverly Hills, 90210 and more recently, as Fin Shepard in the Sharknado film series. He appeared in the fifth season of Married...with Children as an attendee watching a softball match. Early Life He was born in Newark, NJ to Paul and Mickie Ziering, and grew up West Orange, NJ with his older brothers. He graduated from high school in 1982. From 1997 until 2002, he was married to former Playboy Playmate and model, Nikki Schieler. He is currently married to Erin Kristine Ludwig, with whom he has 2 daughters. Acting Career He began acting in 1981, appearing in various television shows and movies, such as Endless Love and The Doctors. In 1990, he landed the role of Steve Sanders on the new Fox prime time drama, Beverly Hills, 90210, a role he held on for until its finale in 2000. He also made a crossover appearance as Steve Sanders on another Fox prime time drama, Melrose Place in 1992. In 2007, he appeared on the 4th season of Dancing with the Star, dancing with professional dancer Cheryl Burke and made it to the semi-finals with her. Also, in 2007, he had tried to audition to be the new host of the game show The Price is Right, after Bob Barker announced that he would retire. The role was later filled by comedian Drew Carey. He has also appeared on other television shows and movies, such as JAG, V.I.P., What I Like About You, Domino, That's My Boy ''and the ''Sharknado film series. Starting in 2019, he will appear in the reboot of Beverly Hills, 90210, re-titled as BH90210. Voice Acting Outside of appearing in TV shows and movies, he has provided voicework for various animated series, mostly notably as Vinnie on Biker Mice from Mars, Nick Tatopoulos on'' Godzilla the Animated Series'', Harry Osbourne on Spider-Man the new Animated Series and Wildwing on Mighty Ducks the Animated Series. He also voiced characters on animated series such as Batman Beyond, Drawn Together, and Ahh! Real Monsters. Appearance on Married...With Children He appeared in the season 5 episode The Unnatural as "The Kid", a young man who is in the bleachers watching the softball game that Al is in, although he is unaware of who Al was back when he was playing for the New Market Mallers. Peggy, who is also sitting in the bleachers, informs him about who Al was back when he was playing, as she tells him that he actually gave up the game after the New Market Mallers won the championships. Trivia *Along with Phil Buckman and Tiffani-Amber Thiessen, he is a Beverly Hills 90210 alumni that has also appeared on MWC before starring on Beverly Hills, 90210. *He appeared on this episode of MWC 10 days before the series premiere of Beverly Hills, 90210. *Although he is called "Kid" in this episode of MWC, he was actually 26 years old at the time of filming this episode, as well as when he began acting on Beverly Hills, 90210, a show in which he starts off portraying a 15 year old high schooler. External Links *IMDb profile *Twitter account Category:Actors Category:Guest stars